Raising Moon
by Lunatikx
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Depuis que Diamant, roi des deux Lunes, avait posé ses yeux sur elle, simple humaine aux yeux lagons, il avait perdu la raison. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : qu'elle soit sienne. A n'importe quel prix, même celui de l'emmener dans son royaume contre son gré.


**Disclamer** : Les personnages de l'univers de Sailor Moon appartiennent à Naoko Takeuchi, je ne me fais (toujours) pas d'argent sur le dos des auteurs haha. Après des années le constat est toujours aussi difficile à accepter n'est-ce pas :P

**Voilà** ! Après des années de silence, je me suis décidée à me relancer dans la publication de fics. J'avoue que cela me manquait beaucoup, et je suis contente d'avoir l'occasion de m'y remettre !  
Et pour remettre le couvert comme il se doit, je reprends mon activité avec _Sailor Moon._ Ce manga a sa petite histoire, en ce qui me concerne, parce qu'il a été le premier anime que j'ai aimé et suivi avec une sacrée assiduité héhé, et puis cela a été mon premier sujet d'écriture. Ma première fanfiction a été sur Sailor Moon, eh oui ! Même si j'ai énormément écrit sur Harry Potter, Sailor Moon aura toujours sa p'tite place dans mon cœur :)

**Enfin bref**, parlons peu, parlons bien ! Cette fanfic est centrée sur le Prince Diamant (Démon dans le manga, mais franchement, je préfère Diamant que Démon haha.), le chef de la Lune Noire et de la planète Némésis, et sur Usagi, notre chère Sailor Moon. La passion dévorante qu'entretient Diamant pour la reine Sérénité, qui ira jusqu'à ce qu'il capture la Sailor Moon du passé pour l'avoir, puisque celle du futur est en mode hors service (Haha), m'a toujours vraiment fascinée, et je voulais, dans un sens, donner une petite chance à Diamant de se rattraper. Moi j'aimais bien le Diamant de l'anime, je me souviens que, gamine, j'étais triste que Sailor Moon ne l'aime pas x) Celui du manga ne sert à rien, j'en conviens xD Mais celui de l'anime était assez « attachant ».  
**Pour finir** - après je vous lâche promis héhé – j'ai pris quelques libertés dans cette histoire, et replacé le contexte dans un univers alternatif à celui de l'original, ainsi que changé… Pas mal de choses en fait. J'ai trouvé que cela serait plus intéressant pour développer une vraie relation entre Diamant et Usagi :) Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout cela par vous-même.

Petite précision en ce qui concerne les noms. Je préfère utiliser les noms en version Japonaise en général, parce que, excusez-moi, mais Bunny (même si c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de lapin), Bourdu et les autres… A quoi ils pensaient les traducteurs français, franchement ? xD  
Il n'y a que le clan de la Lune Noire qui gardent leurs noms en français (de l'anime, d'ailleurs). Les noms de pierres précieuses, c'est chouette :P

Sur ce, **Bonne Lecture** !

Il fit lentement tournoyer le vin rouge dans son verre, sans un mot, les yeux rivés sur le liquide pourpre qui dansait contre les parois de sa prison de cristal. Il croisa ses longues jambes avec l'élégance aristocratique qui incombait à son rang, et appuya sa tête contre sa main, en lâchant un soupir las.

Diamant s'ennuyait. C'était une habitude. Une partie intégrante de ses journées. Une partie intégrante de sa vie, même. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, sa vie n'avait jamais été rythmée que de protocoles, de cérémonies officielles barbantes, et autres formalités qu'il n'avait jamais supportées.

Son plus lointain souvenir remontait à l'époque où son père avait gagné cette interminable guerre que le royaume de la Lune Noire menait depuis des millénaires contre le royaume de la Lune Blanche. Aujourd'hui, la Lune Noire et la Lune Blanche n'étaient plus qu'un seul et même royaume, gouverné par un seul et même roi : Diamant.

Le jeune souverain avait succédé à son père, un roi cruel et sanguinaire, près de 10 ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 14 ans, le vieux roi étant décédé prématurément des suites d'une maladie foudroyante qu'aucun médecin n'avait pu guérir.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Il était l'ainé, il était prédestiné depuis sa naissance à assumer ce rôle si lourd qu'il portait à présent. Comme toujours, il avait subi les volontés de ce père qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, qui ne lui avait jamais accordé ni temps, ni intérêt.

Alors il avait grandi ainsi, loin de l'amour auquel chaque enfant peut prétendre, celui que chacun mérite. Diamant n'avait jamais estimé personne d'autre que son frère cadet, Saphir, pour qui il ressentait une tendresse silencieuse, un amour qu'il taisait. Saphir était son frère et son seul ami.

Les autres n'avaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Diamant n'était ni un bon, ni un cruel souverain. Il n'avait de roi que le titre et les caprices. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait laissé la tête de son gouvernement à des conseillers choisis au préalable par Saphir, son premier conseiller, son bras droit. Le royaume des deux Lunes vivait une période de paix, et s'il est vrai que le peuple n'était riche d'aucun bien matériel, il n'y était pas si malheureux. Du moins, autant que l'on puisse l'être après une guerre qu'on avait cru sans fin.

Diamant porta son verre à ses lèvres, et bu une gorgée de vin avant de poser sa coupe sur la table à sa gauche. Il leva ensuite son bras, et fit un geste circulaire face à lui. Devant ses yeux apparut l'univers sur un écran invisible. Le roi des deux Lunes se leva avec une lenteur irréelle, et s'approcha des images qu'il avait fait apparaitre. D'un nouveau geste de la main, l'image de l'univers se troubla, et fut remplacée par celle d'une seule planète. Cette activité était devenue l'une des rares distractions de Diamant. Un jour, Saphir avait fait venir au palais un conteur d'histoires pour divertir son frère qui se tairait dans le silence depuis des jours. Le vieil homme lui avait alors appris l'existence de l'univers, regorgeant d'autres planètes que celle sur laquelle son royaume était bâti. Le jeune roi avait été bouleversé par cette découverte. Il avait voulu savoir si la vie existait ailleurs qu'ici. Le conteur lui avait alors parlé de toutes les formes de vies auxquelles il avait été confronté lors de ses voyages, et il lui avait particulièrement parlé d'une d'entre elles : la race humaine, selon lui la plus intéressante et curieuse qu'il avait rencontré.

Il avait appris que les humains étaient les descendants oubliés des exilés des royaumes des deux Lunes, ceux qui avaient fui la guerre.

Si le conflit avait cessé sous le règne de son père, et que depuis la paix s'était réinstallée car Diamant n'était pas roi à mener des guerres, il trouvait cela encore plus ennuyeux que son quotidien, il savait par son précepteur qu'il avait fait nombre de ravages et de massacres. Durant plus de quatre mille ans, les deux peuples s'étaient livré des combats sans merci qui avaient décimé plus de vies qu'il n'aurait pu en compter, détruit plus de villes, de villages qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Les gens avaient vécu dans l'horreur constante, l'éternelle souffrance. Diamant n'avait aucune conscience de cela, il n'y avait jamais été confronté. A vrai dire, il n'en avait même rien à faire. Les histoires du passé n'appartiennent pas à ceux qui vivent dans le présent, et c'était une valeur à laquelle il était très attaché.

Mais ces peuples qui avaient souffert avaient dû trouver, à l'apogée de cette terrible guerre, une façon de s'en sortir. Certains avaient réussi à fuir en trouvant une nouvelle planète sur laquelle ils avaient pris un nouveau départ, oublié leurs souffrances passées en enfouissant ce qu'ils avaient connu, et ce qu'ils avaient été. C'est ainsi que les humains étaient devenus une nouvelle race d'êtres vivants, oubliant tout de leurs origines, d'une vie ailleurs que sur leur planète, et surtout, de leurs capacités magiques, desquelles le peuple des deux Lunes avait toujours eu connaissance.

Diamant posa ses yeux d'un vif violet sur l'image de la planète qui flottait devant lui. La planète des humains, ce peuple qui le fascinait tant : la Terre. Cela faisait des mois qu'il les observait, les voyait évoluer, vivre. Il avait exploré, grâce à ses pouvoirs, les quatre coins de la planète bleue sans jamais y être allé. Il ne faisait qu'observer, de loin.

Et puis un jour, il l'avait vu, Elle.

Il passait au-dessus de cette région du monde que les humains appelaient le Japon, et dès l'instant où il s'y était penché, il avait été attiré par une force étrange contre laquelle il n'avait rien pu faire. Ni lui résister, ni la repousser. Cette force l'avait mené jusqu'à elle, cette humaine aux cheveux aussi brillants que les premiers rayons du soleil au matin, et aux yeux d'un bleu si clair et si pur, qu'il jurait s'y noyer à chaque fois qu'il s'y plongeait. Depuis la première fois où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il avait su qu'il n'oublierait jamais son image, mais ce qu'il ressentait allait bien au-delà.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, mais il ne se passait pas un jour depuis, sans qu'il ne l'observe. A présent, son être tout entier réclamait sa dose quotidienne. Quand il la regardait, il se sentait déchiré par deux sentiments qui lui broyaient la poitrine : le bonheur de l'observer, et la douleur de ne pouvoir la toucher. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour l'effleurer, juste une fois.

Lorsque l'image de la Terre fut remplacée par son image à elle, il ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, son regard était trouble. Il avança sa main vers elle, mais il ne trouva que du vide. Ce n'était qu'une image, une pâle copie de l'humaine qui vivait sur Terre. Son cœur se serra.

Il recula, se retourna en tremblant de rage. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'il ne se maitrisait plus en la voyant, quelque jours que le désir qu'il avait de la toucher simplement se transformait en quelque chose de plus puissant, de plus violent. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu à cette échelle. La seule chose qui lui rappelait cela, c'était lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qu'il désirait, mais cet état-là n'avait rien de comparable.

Diamant était de nature coléreuse et impétueuse. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Un objet, une personne... Cela était égal. Il était le roi de ce royaume, et personne n'avait jamais osé lui tenir tête. Il était évident qu'il était assez puissant pour obtenir n'importe quoi. Et si on lui résistait, il n'avait qu'à faire un royal caprice pour que l'on finisse par lui céder ce qu'il exigeait, et plus encore.

Mais le désir qui le rongeait à présent dépassait son entendement. Quel caprice pouvait être assez convaincant ? Comment aurait-il pu l'avoir ?

Même son goût prononcé pour les femmes lui était passé depuis qu'il l'avait vue. Il n'en voulait aucune autre, et avait fait renvoyer toutes ses courtisanes. Même sa préférée, Emeraude, une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux forêt ne lui faisait plus envie. Il avait essayé, pourtant. Auparavant, l'amour sans limite qu'elle lui vouait lui plaisait beaucoup. Diamant se délectait de ce sentiment qu'elle lui dédiait, qui lui faisait se sentir si puissant, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de cire avec laquelle il pouvait jouer à sa guise, la détruire s'il le voulait. Etre le maître de son âme.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne l'intéressait plus. Il l'avait renvoyée, comme les autres, sans se soucier une seconde de ce qu'elle ressentirait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette obsession, aussi nouvelle que virulente, qui l'animait sans cesse depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur l'ange blond qui vivait sur Terre. Le reste n'avait plus aucune valeur.

Diamant soupira une nouvelle fois, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur les images. Il pouvait voir ce qu'elle faisait à chaque instant, mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était la regarder dormir, exactement comme à ce moment-là. Il pouvait alors admirer à loisir ses traits harmonieux, les courbes parfaites de son corps qu'il devinait chaud, ses lèvres pulpeuses couleur pêche, ses cheveux si longs, lâchés, qui couraient dans son dos, et parfois venaient chatouiller son visage. Une sourde douleur enserrait son ventre alors qu'il s'imaginait contre elle. Il la voulait, il la voulait tellement, qu'il ne craignait de devenir fou. Et plus les jours passaient, plus cette sensation inconnue qui lui broyait les entrailles le faisait souffrir. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il aurait tant donné pour que cela s'arrête.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il attrapa son verre, lorsque soudain, la beauté endormie gémit faiblement, bougea dans son sommeil, et dévoila aux yeux du jeune souverain le haut de ses cuisses fuselées. Diamant, les yeux écarquillés, serra si fort le cristal que celui-ci se brisa, coupant ses doigts et sa paume. Grognant de douleur, il lâcha les bouts du verre brisé, et secoua sa main où se mélangeaient à présent le vin et le sang du jeune homme. Il la lui fallait, à n'importe quel prix, car il savait qu'il finirait par se briser, comme ce verre, s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

Diamant sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. D'un geste brusque, il fit disparaitre l'image de son obsession assoupie, se leva de son fauteuil, et alla se poster à la fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur les jardins du palais. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur Saphir, qui entra.

« Que veux-tu Saphir ? » Fit le souverain sans se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

Le prince aux yeux d'un bleu plus profond que l'océan s'inclina légèrement.

« Je venais voir comment se portait mon frère. On m'a fait savoir que tu n'étais pas sorti de ta chambre depuis deux jours. »

Diamant ne répondit pas. Son regard améthyste se perdit au dehors, à travers l'immense jardin qui s'étendait devant lui.

« Encore cette humaine, n'est-ce pas ? » Ce n'était pas une réelle question que posait Saphir. Il savait bien ce qui mettait son ainé dans un tel état de mutisme. Il le connaissait si bien.

Il fit quelques pas vers lui.

« Tu devrais l'oublier, Diamant. Cela te rend malade. Il n'est rien que tu puisses faire. Il y en a tant d'autres, tu sais. Toutes les jeunes femmes de ton royaume seraient honorées de recevoir tes faveurs. »

Le jeune roi se retourna vivement vers son frère, les yeux remplis d'une rage qu'il peinait à contrôler, les poings serrés. De sa main blessée coulait du sang. Saphir eut un mouvement de recul. Il connaissait bien les colères de Diamant, elles n'étaient pas que légende, et pouvaient se montrer terribles. Il avait pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises.

« Crois-tu que c'est un jeu, Saphir ? Penses-tu que cela m'amuse ? Je n'ai que faire de toutes ces femmes ! Aucune d'entre elles ne m'intéresse ! Aucune, tu entends ? Garde tes conseils pour d'autres. » Siffla le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

Le prince s'inclina à nouveau devant son roi.

« Je ne cherche pas à provoquer ta colère, Diamant. Ce n'est que l'inquiétude d'un frère que j'exprime devant toi. Je ne pense qu'à tes intérêts, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe. Je te vois décliner chaque jour un peu plus, depuis que tu as posé tes yeux sur cette créature. Tu ne sors plus de tes appartements, refuses de manger, manques à tes obligations de roi. Fais-toi une raison, je t'en conjure. Trouve une épouse digne de toi, digne de t'épauler dans le rôle qui est le tien, et deviens le grand roi que ce royaume attend et mérite. »

« - Cela suffit ! Hurla Diamant. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre me parler de cela, Saphir ! »

Il se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, afin d'apaiser son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à oublier l'ange aux yeux azurs qui lui avait fait perdre la raison, il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Il mourrait s'il ne pouvait pas accéder à l'objet de son profond désir.  
Saphir esquissa un geste vers son frère ainé. Sa conscience et l'affection qu'il lui portait l'empêchaient de se taire. Il ne supportait plus de le voir se détruire chaque jour davantage. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

« Pourtant, tu ne pourras jamais avoir cette fille, Diamant. Elle n'appartient pas à ton monde. C'est impossible. »

Le roi des deux Lunes fut soudain secoué par un rire teinté de folie qui effraya son cadet jusqu'au plus profond de son être, et lorsqu'il vit les yeux améthystes brillant d'une détermination frisant l'inconscience, il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, cette fois-ci.

« C'est ce que nous verrons, mon cher frère. C'est ce que nous verrons. »

(**A suivre**…)

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre** **! **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, vraiment, car cette histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur. Si vous avez des questions, des suggestions, ou autres, n'hésitez pas ! Je serais ravie de vous lire.

Et s'il vous plait, à vos reviews, chers lecteurs ! Que je puisse savoir si cela vous intéresse, si je dois continuer ou arrêter. D'ailleurs, je ne publierai le second chapitre qu'au bout de 5 reviews, histoire de me situer :) Et puis ça nous fait toujours tellement plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ce que l'on écrit ! Pensez donc aux pauvres auteurs ! :P

A la prochaine, tout le monde !

Lunatikx.


End file.
